The divinyl ether compound according to the present invention, specifically 4,4-bis[(ethenyloxy)methyl]cyclohexene (other name: 3-cyclohexene-1,1-dimethanol divinyl ether), has not been reported in the past and is believed to be a novel compound.
As technology relating to divinyl ether compounds such as the present invention, for example, there are the following Patent Literatures 1 and 2. Patent Literature 1 describes pentaerythritolacetal divinyl ether. This compound has an acetal structure, and therefore, easily hydrolyzes and differs from the divinyl ether compound according to the present invention in the point of stability against water. Patent Literature 2 describes 1,3-adamantane dimethanol divinyl ether, but this compound differs from the divinyl ether compound according to the present invention in the point of ease of cyclization polymerization.